


【人x人外】蛇军师

by SnowytheManul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 人外, 蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 旧物搬运。文笔尴尬的古风肉文。战胜的大将军与敌国宫殿中的俘虏军师。勉强算bl向吧。人x蛇人。有凌辱和性侵描写，没有实质性性交描写。
Kudos: 3





	【人x人外】蛇军师

他率领三千精锐，势如破竹地攻进敌国国都。  
血溅泥尘，哀鸣遍野，兵民溃散。沾血的靴踏破正殿之槛时，厅堂空荡清冷，唯一人端坐中央，安然奏琴。  
琴声悲怆，在殿中隐隐回响。  
他认得敌国的军师。运筹帷幄，智多近妖，天生一副好皮囊，又折他们的兵，损他们的将，令他们恨得咬牙切齿。那阴柔的姿容，也没少成为麾下兵士们茶余饭后的秽浊谈资。  
他们说他是敌王的娈宠。说待到敌国国破之日，定要把他缚起来奸淫着游街。  
如今这殿中只剩下他们。他满身人血腥气，摘了银盔，直直迈向那人与那架琴。  
凛风过堂。军师视若不见，只当他是死人，清清冷冷的面容如若结了一层霜。黑缎子似的长发覆在白皙的颈项上，不染纤尘，影影绰绰，皎洁之极。  
“站起来，”他心头一股无名火倏然涌起，俊美面容怒不可遏，瞪视着面前曾居万人之上一人之下的，身怀奇谋之人，“你给我站起来！”  
剑刃架上脖颈，军师低下了头。迟疑数秒，这亡国之臣颤抖着撩住衣袍下摆，缓缓动作。几缕黑发垂下来，挡住了他清丽的面容，看不清此时的神色。  
他的动作隐隐地扭曲而古怪；人有双腿两足。没有哪个人是那样起身的。玄色长袍的下摆拖沓摇曳，衣带款摆，褶皱层叠间透出禁忌的蹊跷端倪。  
那是一大截粗壮有力的蛇尾。蛇鳞幽光烁烁，蛇腹则柔软地、裸露地向外挺起着。

他大骇。  
在战场上他见过很多。断裂半截的人，烧焦成黑炭的尸体，也有异邦上贡的珍奇鲛人——身为人，尾却如鱼，狰狞奇诡。  
但他想不到，也没想过，这令举国朝野闻风丧胆的敌寇，竟是个非人非畜的怪物。  
“你是何物？”他仍用剑抵着军师颈项，“似人非人，邪形异貌，难怪蛊诱人心，祸国殃民！”  
军师仍然沉默无语。眼见着对方乌发柔垂，面白如冷玉，一丝恶念掠过他心头。  
“不会是用了什么奇技淫巧，玄诡方术，想着但凡变得不似人形，就能免遭吾军将士奸淫了吧？”  
军师的肩头猛然一震。殿外仍在砍杀交战，血火交融，与殿内宛若两界殊途。  
“……在下亡国贱俘，自会寻得了断，不劳将军费心费力。”军师终于开口，音声似甘洌清泉，可脸色已是惨白。  
“军师可知一词？配你最合适不过。”他收剑，神情玩味。“衣冠禽兽。”  
军师黯默。那瘦薄肩脊强压着悲怒羞惧之意，簌簌然如梅枝新雪。  
“不过既为禽兽，就要有禽兽的本分。”  
他对飞禽走兽也略知一二。蛇七寸乃毙命之地，蛇腹处则也算是性命相关。那儿有一处湿润黏滑的软孔，摸起来娇软嫩滑，不输给女儿家的蜜壶。  
军师手无缚鸡之力，自然不需要他拿衣带绑了。只是如此制住，就轻易而可悲地被污了身子。  
那软孔内部更是别有玄机。比蛇腹外皮艳丽可人得多的色泽，在体内与体外的交界处渡出缕缕血色；湿黏的滑液浸润了他的手指。  
那柔情蜜意来得不久，军师就疼得抖若筛糠。蛇身的两根桃粉色笔挺纤嫩阳物，竟是被他硬生生给掏出来了。  
军师额头上冷汗沁沁，眼瞳紧闭，却仍未露出一丝一毫的畏怯。龙威不足的、高贵阴冷的蛟屈辱地雌伏人下，哪里像是受刑遭罪，倒像是下凡渡劫来。

“真是稀奇。寻常男子，至淫至贱，不过仅有一根孽物；雄畜亦然，再如何凶暴生猛，也长不出第二个这脏玩意儿。”他搜罗着脑海里的淫秽词句，“军师长了一对并蒂莲似的鸡巴，又粉粉嫩嫩，娇娇秀秀，该不会仅是为了享乐之用吧？”  
军师脸上已彻底没了血色。  
“……要杀便杀。贵国……上上下下，人人都是些…呃……如将军一样，”军师神情凄厉惨然，门齿竟已割破了自己的下唇，血迹流漫。“蛮夷兽行，茹毛饮血，下三滥又毒辣至极……有什么好怕？”  
他发出一声嗤笑，手下则狠狠捏紧了蛇腹外的粉软阳根之一。那样子不像爱抚，分明是蹂践，直把那小家伙掐得充血胀红，可怜兮兮。军师眉头紧蹙，阖了眼帘，冷汗滑落如豆。  
“军师可不是不识时务之人，难不成认为自己有讨价还价的筹码吗？倘若乖顺些，还能换来锦衣玉食的优待；倘若一身傲骨，宁死不屈——本将军就把你这一双孽根齐根斩下来，净一净蛇毒，一根泡了酒喝，一根晒干了入药。”他居高临下  
地胁迫着，“或者军师以为，这肉物里面的两根硬骨头，难道是折不碎扼不烂的吗？”  
蛇鞭与人之尘柄构造不同，内有茎骨。那一对肉棒干净漂亮直挺挺，军师脸上又满含屈辱，使他错觉是梨花带雨的先兆。他受用得不行。  
他环顾四周。白玉地阶间，有敌王女眷逃难时丢落的银钗。那钗子纤细无比，尖端幽光盈盈，足以吹毛断发。  
“军师有所不知。吾国民间草莽多以斗蛇为乐。这其中可有不少讲究——蛇身纤狭，既无阴户又见不到那话儿，何以得知是牝是牡？”他把玩着手中纤纤银钗，“军师自然是如假包换的男儿郎，无需如法炮制。只是不巧，若为雄蛇，肉穴开口，针尖探入，多则可至十五鳞之长，少则仅为九鳞之长。军师料事如神，无所不晓，难道就不想知道知道，自己那下贱的肛腔甬道，究竟能塞下多长多粗的东西？ ”  
“畜生…！……你要杀便杀，要剐便剐，日后定会有义士将你挫骨扬灰，替天行道！”  
“军师可是在说笑？国都亡了，哪来的什么忠臣义士。”他漫不经心地出言。“倒是有你主子和三位开国大将的首级，整整齐齐，端端正正，就摆在城门外，也算是同生共死了。”  
军师周身发冷，遍体生寒，但求能一死了之。  
他拨开蛇腹右侧的肉茎，将银钗抵在半露的秘口，朝着湿嫩腔穴里塞了进去。银钗缓缓探进，却一直深不见底。到了极深之处，才似是终于伸不进了。他轻压找到那一处，稍加目测。自钗尖至钗端，足过十三片蛇鳞之长。  
军师连动都不敢动一下，一副凄惨又艳丽的可笑之状。他则蓄意使力，钗尖狠狠一刺，向下刺破了腔底的软绵肉膜。  
军师体内剧痛，像是刀劈斧凿，火烧炮烙，每一瞬都如堕泥犁地狱，目眦欲裂，肝胆俱焚，心口一片浑浑噩噩。而此时肠腔遭针尖贯穿，温凉血汁自创口喷溅，就在这恍若体内被捣烂的恐怖知觉里，军师眼瞳溃散，目烁金星，痉挛着晕厥了过去。  
他悻悻拔出银钗，扔在一旁。血流如注。  
他容貌俊美，文武双全，又身居高位，平日里就有无数女子投怀送抱——间或还夹杂着几个不阴不阳的男人，一个胜过一个不知天高地厚。所幸他早已娶了朝野名门的温婉闺秀为妇，情况稍有好转。不然光是这大批心怀不轨之徒，就足够他劳心费神。  
可惜这些厚颜无耻之人中，没有一个能比得上，面前这位可恨又可怜的敌国军师。  
墨黑如夜的发，月白如玉的颈。纤细身躯遭受极刑时的抽搐哀叫，像是被裁去羽翼的鹤，抽了脊筋的龙。  
他当肩扛起军师，阔步走出殿外，没忘记解下披风，遮住尚流着血的蛇尾。  
“十二师、十四师听令，随我凯旋国都，一并报捷！”  
“其余人听令！清剿敌匪，理算粮草，镇守此城。”  
他拔剑刺向苍穹，乌云密翳，暗无天日。  
“回程！”


End file.
